Les mots sont bien inutiles
by silecee
Summary: Johnlock OS - John Watson fait des cauchemars. Très vite, une habitude s'installe chez les locataires du 221B Baker street.


La première fois que John Watson se réveille après un cauchemar au 221B Baker Street, il est d'abord désorienté. Pendant quelques instants, il panique. Il ne reconnait pas sa chambre. Puis il se souvient qu'il a déménagé et se calme.

Au loin, il peut entendre le son d'un violon. Une mélodie lancinante qui monte dans sa chambre depuis le salon. C'est Sherlock qui joue. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il jouait la nuit, mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était aussi doué. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a entendu que des dissonances sortir de l'instrument sous les doigts de son colocataire. C'est une bonne surprise. Il serait incapable de dire de quel morceau il s'agit, mais il a toujours aimé la musique classique. Elle a un côté apaisant, rassurant.

Comme un somnambule, John se lève de son lit et descend lentement les marches qui mènent au salon. Des flammes crépitent dans la cheminée. Sherlock est débout à la fenêtre. Son archet caresse langoureusement les cordes de son violon. Sa posture est entièrement détendue. Il dégage quelque chose de mélancolique. S'il s'est aperçu de la présence de John, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

John s'assoit sur la première marche de l'escalier et appuie sa tête contre le mur. Il se laisse bercer par la mélodie apaisante et bientôt, le sommeil l'envahit de nouveau.

Au petit matin, quand il ouvre les yeux, John est toujours assis au même endroit. Le salon est vide et il n'y a plus que des cendres dans l'âtre. Sa nuque le fait souffrir. En voulant s'étirer, il se rend compte qu'une couverture a été posée sur ses épaules. Il la serre autour de lui d'un air médusé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un geste aussi attentionné de la part de son scientifique de colocataire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son corps, conditionné par son entraînement militaire, accepte de laisser Sherlock l'approcher dans un état de telle vulnérabilité. Inconsciemment, et même consciemment doit-il admettre, il lui fait confiance. Après aussi peu de temps passé en sa compagnie, ça relève du miracle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle de l'incident.

La deuxième fois que John se réveille à cause d'un cauchemar, il descend de nouveau dans le salon. Il est 2 heures du matin et Sherlock joue encore du violon. Le rythme est plus endiablé cette fois. Son archet vole sur les cordes tendues. Sherlock se tient debout, devant la cheminée crépitante.

Quand John atteint la dernière marche, leurs yeux se rencontrent. Il hésite. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il retourne dans sa chambre pour laisser Sherlock seul ? Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il choisit de jouer à des heures impossibles quand personne ne peut l'entendre… Mais quelque chose dans le regard de son ami l'en empêche : une lueur de curiosité, un semblant d'affection. Alors, John s'approche lentement pour lui laisser le temps de lui demander de partir et s'installe sur le canapé. Quand il relève la tête, Sherlock a fermé les yeux tout en continuant de jouer. La musique s'est faire plus douce, plus relaxante. John remonte les jambes sur le canapé et pose la tête contre l'accoudoir. En quelques minutes, il s'est endormi.

A son réveil, Sherlock a disparu, il n'y a que des cendres dans la cheminée et il fait jour. Une couverture a été posée sur lui. Il sourit.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aborde le sujet, mais John commence à entrevoir un côté de Sherlock qui lui plait beaucoup.

Au bout de quelques semaines, une habitude s'est installée entre les colocataires du 221B Baker Street.

John va au lit vers 23 heures, puis à 2 heures, il se réveille et sa deuxième nuit commence. Il descend alors dans le salon où Sherlock est en train de jouer du violon et se rendort sur le canapé, bercé par la musique de son ami. Ils n'échangent jamais le moindre mot, mais leurs regards parlent pour eux. John se surprend même à lui sourire.

Le lendemain, John se réveille toujours seul, avec une couverture posée sur lui. Ils ne parlent jamais de ces petits apartés nocturnes. Parfois, John a l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas réels, qu'il les imagine. La journée, Sherlock est toujours le même détective passionné et agaçant. La nuit, il lui montre un tout autre visage.

Mais cette nuit-là, quelque chose cloche. John s'en rend compte tout de suite. Il est plus tard que d'habitude. 3h24, dit son réveil. L'appartement est plongé dans le silence. Sherlock a terminé de jouer. Déçu, John décide quand même de descendre dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

Une fois dans les escaliers, il s'aperçoit que la lumière du salon est allumée. Il descend les marches sans bruit et entre dans la pièce. La scène le fait sourire. Sherlock est endormi sur le canapé, son violon serré contre lui. John se demande s'il l'a attendu, si leurs rencontres nocturnes sont aussi importantes pour Sherlock que pour lui. Il lui prend l'instrument des bras et le pose délicatement sur la table basse. Aucune réaction. Alors, il s'assoit à côté de son ami et sa respiration régulière le berce aussi bien, sinon mieux, que la mélodie de son violon.

A son réveil, Sherlock est toujours là, mais leurs positions ont changé pendant la nuit. Sherlock est venu enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ses cheveux bouclés lui chatouillent la joue. Il prend une grande inspiration. Sherlock sent bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Un homme aussi apprêté ne peut que sentir bon, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son odeur l'apaise, comme si elle avait quelque chose de familier, comme si elle lui donnait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place.

Il ferme les yeux pour savourer la proximité de son ami, l'intimité qu'elle induit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il réalise que la respiration de Sherlock a changé. Elle est irrégulière. Il s'est réveillé.

Le premier réflexe de John est de faire semblant de dormir, ce qui est ridicule puisqu'il est incapable de tromper Sherlock et qu'il ne fait, de toute façon, rien de mal. Le corps de Sherlock se crispe contre le sien et il se redresse doucement. Quand des yeux bleus endormis, confus rencontrent les siens, John se dit qu'il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable. Pendant un instant, il en a le souffle coupé. Puis, Sherlock semble revenir à lui et se lève. John entend la porte de la salle de bains se refermer derrière lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aborde le sujet de toute la journée, mais John sent parfois le regard de Sherlock sur lui quand il pense qu'il est trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir. Il se demande ce qui se passe dans l'esprit du scientifique.

La nuit suivante quand John se réveille à 2 heures du matin, mais pas à cause d'un cauchemar, parce qu'il a envie de retrouver Sherlock, il est déçu de constater que cette fois encore, l'appartement est silencieux. Il se demande si le fait de se réveiller à côté de John sur le canapé lui a fait peur, ou pire l'a dégoûté. Il soupire. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils communiquaient réellement, comme si Sherlock considérait que les sentiments valaient la peine de s'attarder dessus… à moins bien sûr que ce soit la clé pour la résolution d'un meurtre.

John hésite quelques instants avant de se rendre tout de même au salon. Il ne peut plus se rendormir dans son lit. Il en a perdu l'habitude. Et qui sait ? Sherlock sera peut-être encore là, sur le canapé ?

Il lui suffit d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour anéantir tous ses espoirs. Aucune lumière ne lui parvient du salon. Déçu, il descend à pas de loup et se fraye un chemin dans le noir jusqu'au canapé. Malheureusement, au bout d'une demi-heure, il comprend qu'il n'arrivera pas à se rendormir. Ce n'est pas le salon qui l'apaise, ce n'est pas le canapé. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. C'est la présence de Sherlock qui l'aide à se détendre.

Les membres rendus lourds par la fatigue, il se traine jusque dans le petit couloir. La porte de Sherlock est restée ouverte. Dans l'obscurité, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il continue d'avancer, puis s'appuie contre le cadre en bois. Il reste un instant interdit. Sherlock a les yeux grands ouverts et ils sont rivés sur lui. Il n'a pas l'air endormi. S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué et s'il avait les facultés de déduction de son ami, John en aurait conclu que Sherlock l'attendait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. John ne voit dans la scène que la promesse d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aussi, quand Sherlock soulève un pan de sa couette pour lui signifier de le rejoindre, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

Le lendemain, il se réveille seul dans le lit de Sherlock, enveloppé dans son odeur. Il se surprend à fermer les yeux et à s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans les couvertures. Au loin, il entend l'eau de la douche qui coule. Le son est apaisant. Il se sent bien.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il est lavé et habillé, il se demande si Sherlock a prémédité la chose ou s'il en a tout simplement eu assez de passer ses nuits dans le salon. Il comprend que ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Il espère simplement que ça se reproduira.

Et ça se reproduit. Chaque soir. Quand ils veillent tard à cause d'une enquête, John ne fait même plus semblant de s'endormir une première fois. Il monte dans sa chambre, attend un moment qu'il juge raisonnable, puis va rejoindre Sherlock. Comme un rituel. Et Sherlock l'accueille à chaque fois dans son lit sans un mot.

Le matin, John se réveille parfois avant lui. Lors de ces rares occurrences, il prend le temps de l'observer, de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage, des parties de son corps qui dépassent des couvertures. Il a parfois (tout le temps) envie de le toucher, de caresser sa peau soyeuse, mais il se retient. Il a l'impression que cette situation est fragile, précaire.

C'est encore pire lorsqu'il se réveille dans ses bras. Sherlock a tendance à se coller à lui pendant la nuit, sûrement pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur. John ne peut pas nier que ce sont ces matins-là qu'il préfère. Alors, il fait semblant de dormir et savoure la sensation de la peau de Sherlock contre la sienne. Sherlock sait parfaitement qu'il est réveillé, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de se dégager et de se lever pour aller se doucher.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en parle.

Puis, un soir, tout change. Alors que John est sur le point de monter à l'étage, Sherlock se lève et se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. La main sur la poignée, il se retourne vers John. Il hausse un sourcil d'un air suffisant, il parait sûr de lui, pourtant quelque chose dans ses yeux trahi sa nervosité. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, John serait sans doute passé à côté.

— Tu viens ? fait-il.

Ce ne sont que deux petits mots, mais John en a le souffle coupé. C'est la première fois que l'un d'entre eux admet qu'il se passe quelque chose, que ses visites nocturnes sont bien réelles.

Sherlock n'attend pas sa réponse et entre directement dans sa chambre. Figé sur le canapé, John entend le bruissement de ses vêtements qui tombent par terre, le claquement de sa ceinture. Son cœur bat la chamade. Il sent le sang affluer dans ses joues, puis beaucoup plus bas. Il sait ce que lui dit son corps, il sait ce que lui dit son cœur, et cette fois, il n'hésite pas.

Sherlock est déjà allongé dans son lit. Ses yeux ne quittent pas John une seconde tandis que celui-ci se déshabille lentement. Ses doigts lui paraissent soudain patauds, tremblants. Quand il est enfin en caleçon, il s'approche doucement du lit et se glisse sous les couvertures. Allongé sur le côté, face à Sherlock, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être ému. Sherlock l'observe avec un mélange de satisfaction et de peur. Ses yeux bleus vacillent légèrement comme s'il ne sait pas où les poser. Il est magnifique. John a envie de le toucher.

Alors, il le fait.

C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il pose la main contre la joue de Sherlock et lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres. Un baiser chaste, juste une caresse. Pourtant, il le ressent jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sherlock a fermé les yeux, la bouche ouverte sur un O silencieux. John ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de recommencer. Il recommence jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lui réponde. Alors, satisfait, il pose son front contre le sien et le prend dans ses bras. Il s'endort ainsi, bercé par la respiration haletante et les battements de cœur frénétiques de Sherlock.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillent enlacés. John ne fait pas semblant de dormir.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en parle.

Les mots sont bien inutiles.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu. Je suis en train d'écrire une histoire plus conséquente et j'avais besoin de me changer un peu les idées... d'où ce petit aparté. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci de m'avoir lue :)


End file.
